yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
ZEXAL (power)
ZEXAL (ゼアル Zearu) is a miraculous power that, according to The Door, is the one that can turn darkness into light. Astral claims it is a legendary power which can save the Astral World. It was first mentioned when the Emperor's Key was neutralized, and the voice of The Door told Astral that the promised time has come to obtain ZEXAL, a power which can turn all the darkness into light. Later, the Door reappeared to Yuma and gave him the power. When Yuma obtained it, he and Astral were combined. Interestingly, they were combined the same way as monsters are overlaid during an Xyz Summon, which they call it "ZEXAL Morph" ("Xyz Change ZEXAL" in the Japanese version, エクシーズ・チェンジ・ゼアル Ekushīzu Chenji Zearu). When the combination was completed, Yuma realized that his appearance had completely changed, as he was wearing an armor that gave him a golden aura, and had given him golden hair and one golden and one red eye. In this form, Astral was sharing his body. Using its power, Yuma can perform a "Shining Draw" (シャイニング・ドロー Shainingu Dorō) and create "ZW" (Zexal Weapon) monsters. He obtained "ZW - Unicorn Spear" to help "Utopia Ray" defeat Kite's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". The power was later used in Yuma's Duel against III. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray" to destroy "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis", allowing Yuma to defeat III which prompted him to leave "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the World Duel Carnival Semi-Finals." The power was again called upon during Yuma's Duel against Tron. After combining with Astral, Yuma drew "ZW - Lightning Blade" and equipped it to "Utopia Ray", preparing to retaliate against "God Medallion"." He later acquired "ZW - Tornado Bringer" and combined it with "ZW - Lightning Blade" to create the first "ZW" Xyz Monster "ZW - Lion Arms to negate "God Medallion's" effects and destroy it allowing Yuma and Astral to win the Duel and giving Yuma the title of Duel Champion." The "ZW" cards created by the power have the exact necessary effect to deal with situations the power was called for; "ZW - Unicorn Spear" negated "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon"'s effect during the Battle Phase, allowing "Utopia Ray" to fight it during Yuma and Astral's Duel with Kite. During Yuma's Duel with III, "ZW - Phoenix Bow" presented a way to deal damage to III which was nearly impossible due to the effects of "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Finally, "ZW - Lightning Blade" was used to prevent "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms" from using its effect on "Utopia Ray". It seems this miraculous power can only be used in a pseudo-space condition that mimics alternate dimensions, such as inside the Emperor's Key or Sphere Field." While Yuma is in this form, he can also call upon "Zexal Weapons" for himself to use. In episode 67, he called upon "Lightning Blade" so he could anchor himself and Tron to the walls of the Sphere Field to avoid being absorbed into the core." Trivia *This is the second game mechanic used to fuse two characters into one; the first one would be Jaden Yuki using "Super Polymerization" to fuse with Yubel, though the second instance is not as permanent. References Category:Abilities